


A Good Find

by EyesFullOfGalaxies



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, Some domestic fluff, daisy ridley is a treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesFullOfGalaxies/pseuds/EyesFullOfGalaxies
Summary: Rey finds a surprise for you in some debris on Jakku.
Relationships: Rey (Star Wars)/Reader, Rey/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	A Good Find

You had arrived to the remnants of an old ship that you both called home, swinging through the door with a sigh of relief as you tugged off the scarves that protected your face from the sand and wind. Easing your boots off your feet so you could keep as much sand out as possible, you hid your smile as Rey chuckled at your sad attempt.

“This entire planet is sand,” She teased, grinning fully at you. “I think it’ll be alright.”

“Well my darling, no reason I shouldn’t try!” You winked at her, reveling in her laughter. You pulled your rations out of your bag and tossed all but two in your stockpile- one was for dinner tonight, and the other you tossed in Rey’s pile while she pretended not to notice.

You mixed your food together and ate quickly, today’s adventure having left you famished. You told her of your escapades between bites but it wasn’t long before you realized that she wasn’t paying attention. Her eyes gleamed and kept darting around until you finally snickered and asked her what was going on.

Biting her lip for a second, she stood up gracefully and moved to the small cot that served as your bed. She reached under it to bring you a small pack, obviously from someone with money considering the nice velvet fabric that was sealed shut- or had been, until your favorite scavenger had torn it open.

“I found it today,” She gushed excitedly, her long fingers tightening their grip. “I had to open it, I wanted to know what it was worth!”

“And?” Your eyes widened, gaping at it. “Is it gold? A treasure map? Food vouchers?!”

Without further ado, Rey dumped out a long, thick dildo onto the table. The silicon dick wobbled and flopped around as it hit the surface, and you found yourself doubled over in laughter in mere seconds.

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me!”

“I know, I know!” Your girlfriend snorted right back, snickering in her palm. “It was sealed and everything- they didn’t even have the chance to use it.”

“Oh my, what a shame for them then.” You eyed the toy, a small part of you curious as you noticed just how large it was.

“Oh, what’s this?” You were quick to avert your eyes only to meet her wide and intrigued ones. “See something you like, love?”

Scoffing and blushing, you moved towards the cot to pull off your light jacket and scavenging pants, trying to ignore the fantasy brewing in your head of Rey bent over the cot while you licked her spine, pushing and pulling the-

“I think you do.” Her breath was suddenly in your ear, husky and soft as she cupped your braless chest through your shirt from behind you. “I saw the look on your face…”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” You murmured back, relaxing into her hold as she began to pinch your nipples between her fingers.

“Mmm…” She hummed against your neck, leaving soft wet kisses across the nape that had you shuddering and leaning further into her. “Are you sure, darling? We could have some fun with it, you know.”

You considered her offer as small moans left your throat when she kneaded your breasts a little harder than before. “What… What do you have in mind?”

“I want to see you use it.” She whispered with no hesitation as she began to suckle on your ear lobe. Her left hand trailed down your front slowly, taking the time to drag itself up and down before pulling your shirt off your body. You whined at the loss of her body heat but she was immediately pressed to you again after pulling your pants off, tugging you to her chest as she dipped a hand into your underwear. She rubbed your clit firmly for a moment before running up and down your folds, licking a line straight down your neck when you cried out.

She continued rubbing you as you got wetter and wetter, grinding back against her for any friction at all. Her name left your lips as she pushed a finger in you, moving at a steady pace before sliding in another one. You ground against her palm and felt your climax rising, until she pulled away.

Your eyes, which had closed in pleasure at some point, flew open in outrage as she completely withdrew from you.

“Let’s see it then love.” She panted at you, face flushed and eyes dark. You were quick to grab the toy, noticing for the first time the large suction cup on the bottom. Feeling bold, you knelt before her and pressed the dildo down onto the ground before removing your own underwear. You looked up at her and licked your lips. She caught your drift right away and removed her own clothing.

You squatted over the toy and pressed it into you slowly, moaning as you were completely filled in a whole new way. Rey watched you, breathing hard, as she began to play with her own pussy. Her eyes fluttered as you moaned loudly when you bottomed out on the toy. You began to lift yourself up and down, fucking yourself on it.

“It feels really good baby,” You moaned out, throwing your head back. “I ca-can’t wait to use it on you…” You shrieked slightly as you came down on it hard, sparks exploding behind your eyelids.

You managed to gather yourself again, gesturing her closer to you as your orgasm began to build fast. She moved to stand over you, eyes nearly rolling back when you wrapped your arms around her to grip her ass cheeks and bury your face in her sex.

You dragged your tongue across her entrance as you rode the toy, the rubber bouncing underneath you as you began to squeeze around it even tighter.

“Oh my god darling, you work it so good…” Rey praised you between pants, yelling out when you added a finger to your ministrations. “Oh yes baby, taste me taste me…”

You began to move faster as you felt yourself getting closer, pushing your face so deep into her your nose pressed against her clit while you dipped your tongue deep into her. You could tell she was close by the way she was combing through your hair and scratching at your shoulders, and especially by how she gasped when you dug your fingers harder into her bum.

Tensing as you felt yourself right there, you curled your fingers deep within her to hit a spot that you knew very well. Rey keened above you, tugging your hair harshly at the scalp. The pain mixed with pleasure was what sent you over the edge, whining and moaning against her as you came hard.

You cleaned her up with your mouth as you rode out your orgasm, letting her go when her legs began to give out so that she could stumble over to your bed. You stood up slowly, the slick dildo sliding out and falling on its side. You couldn’t bring yourself to care as you flopped down beside Rey to cuddle, curling around her so she could be your little spoon.

“That was a good plan, very good… I almost didn’t realize it.”

“No idea what you’re talking about love.” You could hear her smirk as she denied it, but you pretended not to notice.


End file.
